


batfamily

by scatteredn1ghtstar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredn1ghtstar/pseuds/scatteredn1ghtstar
Summary: yes





	batfamily

"Aha," Dick slapped his ass.  
  
"ow," Jason said, totally not checking Dick out.  
  
  
  
Tim dabs.  
  
He gets run through with a sword by Damian.  
  
  
Alfred dabs.  
The chandelier falls on him.  
  
  
But he is immortal. He rises with his majestic tutu.  
"i'm now a fairy noobs"  
  
  
  
Dick sighed. "Alfred, give that back."


End file.
